


Congratulations

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #LetMyBoisBeGay2016, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better congratulations can you get than one from your friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> For a request over on Tumblr, but since I'm away all week I can't post it over there. Phooey

The baseball game went off without a hitch. Then again, when didn't it, when the star player was waiting in the bleachers to bat his pitch?

Leon Kuwata took of his helmet as he reached home plate, the sounds of the crowd cheering from the stands echoing in his ears, along with the horn to sound the end of the game, the final score of home towering over the score of the visiting team. He grinned to himself as he stared at the scoreboard; even if he always carried the team on his back almost single handedly, winning never got old. The redhead rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and shook it away like a wet dog, normally gelled up hair now limp and damp with the juices of hard work and effort (though to be honest, he only had to work at half his best to get the results everyone wanted of him).

Blue eyes trailed to the stands, and he looked at the group sat on the top row, to the very left. Still bound in his suit, a short blonde boy was shouting words he couldn't hear - probably explicit congratulations - only to be jabbed in the side by a taller grin who held a camera. She frowned for a second, before smiling and beginning to snap pictures of the all-star, the flash slightly blinding him even from this distance. A colourful girl was waving her arms around and shouting loudly, spooking the bandage-bound girl stood beside her slightly. A bluenette waved to catch his attention, and even though he couldn't see her face he could tell she was smiling (why was his heart still beating faster at that happy expression? There was no use feeling like that now) before she rested her head on the shoulders of a plain looking girl, who nodded to him. The lavender girl sat beside her did the same, and as he was slowly making his approach to come see them, he could tell she had a small smile on her face. And finally… he was making his way down now, a light brunette, hoodie-bound (how could he wear that in this weather?) boy, dropping the large placard he had held almost the entire game.  
"Kuwata-kun!" Naegi's voice was full of excitement, as he jumped off of the stand and ran to meet his friend. The other students followed after him, but it was the lucky student who got there first.  
"Heh, thanks Naeg-" The wind was blown out of his lungs and Naegi suddenly hugged him, and Leon felt his face heat up ever so slightly. "A-ah…"  
"Oh!" The boy backed off slightly, laughing nervously as he did, obviously not realising his own enthusiasm.  
"'Ey, Naegi. Ya might wanna give the guys some space, he prob'ly smells real shitty." The others had finally caught up, and it was Kuzuryuu who gave that very rude comment. Just as Leon gave a playful scowl, Mahiru gave the yakuza another jab, ignoring the shouts and threats she got.  
"Congratulations, Kuwata! Mind if I get some close up shots?"  
"Maybe later, Koizumi. I promised you guys smoothies after this, didn't I?"  
"Woooo! Ibuki wants a strawberry one! You can get one too,Mikan-chan!"  
"A-ah, I… I'm not sure if I was invited-"  
"Oi, 'course you were, Tsumiki." Leon gave a smile to her, and he smiled a little wider when he saw her pause before giggling in response, giving a smile of her own. It was nice to see.  
"Kuwata-kun, congratulations! It's amazing how you can be so consistent with your shots." Maizono finally spoke up, her fingers intertwined with those of the raven-haired soldier (why did that still hurt to see? He was happy for them, wasn't he?) who nodded in agreement.  
"I agree with Maizono-san," Kirigiri chipped in, playing with her gloves - she was getting a little warm in them, but there wasn't any way she was talking them off, not even in this weather. "It really is remarkable."  
"Heh… thanks guys. Geez, all this praise is makin' me blush-"  
"Well don't get used to it!" Mahiru gave him a quick shove, though she was smiling to herself, so Leon could tell she wasn't being too serious.  
"Guuuuys, I wanna go for smoothies!! C'mon, c'mon! ibuki is getting so impatient she can't even capitalise her words!!"  
"Fine, fine. You guys go on ahead and order, put it on a tab for me to pay for once I get there."  
"Yer not comin' with us?"  
"Not right away," he paused for a second, hoping his gaze locking with a certain someone wasn't too obvious. "But I'll catch up. I promise."  
"Tsh, what a shitty host… Whatever. I'll trust ya this time - but if ya don't show up, there's gonna be hell t'pay."  
"I know, Kuzuryuu, I know… have a little faith in a guy, will ya?"  
With that, there wasn't any more objections from the group, as slowly they filtered out of the entrance, leaving only two of them stood on the field.

Naegi slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sorry, Leon… I nearly messed it all up."  
"Nah, s'fine. Honestly, if that's how they found out we were datin', I would'a laughed."  
"…You sure?"  
"Makoto. Don't worry 'bout it, right? They're gonna find out eventually, ya know."  
"…Yeah." Naegi perked up a little more and smiled a little, and Leon returned the smile with no hesitation, before opening his arms up, dropping his helmet that he didn't know he was still holding by his feet.  
"Now, how about a do-over?" He grinned slightly, as he watched Naegi flush a light pink and look around. After a few moments of caution, he quickly ran up to the taller boy and hugged him again, only to squeak as he was lifted off of his feet and swung around a few times. When he returned to the ground, he still wasn't released, as Leon planted a kiss on his head, much more gentle than he seemed capable of. Naegi smiled as he buried his face in the redhead's chest, turning slightly to be able to hear his heart beating.

Everyone would have to find out of about the two of them eventually, but for now, these secret moments of intimacy were sheer bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow @go-jiraiya on tumblr for some #sick fics


End file.
